


The Faces You Will Meet

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Faces You Will Meet by dreamscapemusic and mybrokenlocket for tw_bigbang 2010, on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faces You Will Meet

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/the_silver_sun/pic/00072br3/)

  
This is the art work I did for The Faces You Will Meet by   
[](http://dreamscapemusic.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **dreamscapemusic** ](http://dreamscapemusic.livejournal.com/)  
 and   
[](http://mybrokenlocket.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **mybrokenlocket** ](http://mybrokenlocket.livejournal.com/)  
 for   
[](http://tw-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **tw_bigbang** ](http://tw-bigbang.livejournal.com/)

The Faces You Will Meet can be found [here:](http://dreamscapemusic.livejournal.com/16087.html#cutid1)

Title: The Faces You Will Meet  
Author: [](http://dreamscapemusic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dreamscapemusic**](http://dreamscapemusic.livejournal.com/)  , [](http://mybrokenlocket.livejournal.com/profile)[**mybrokenlocket**](http://mybrokenlocket.livejournal.com/)   
Beta(s):  [](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/profile)[**aranellaurelote**](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/)   
Artist/Fanmixer:  [](http://the-silver-sun.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_silver_sun**](http://the-silver-sun.livejournal.com/)   
Character/Pairing(s): Mainly Tosh, Lisa/Ianto, Ianto/Jack, also appearances by Gwen, Owen, Martha, and the Doctor  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 16,581  
Warnings: Canon character death  
Disclaimer:  We do not own Torchwood or any of the characters referenced. They are the property of BBC.  
Author's Note(s): This is our first Big Bang entry and collaborative fic, so thanks everyone who helped us along the way, especially our beta, [](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/)**aranellaurelote**    
Summary: AU paralleling canon. During her time at Torchwood One, Lisa was keeping a secret about Toshiko. Now, after the destruction of Canary Wharf, what impact will this have on Torchwood Three?

 


End file.
